


继母

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 大概是天狼的设定，有出入就是我过了太久记不住了今天bumper采访说stitch像妈妈的脑洞同时还有stitch柳选手暗示，stitch haksal暗示试问这么可爱的（）谁不想（）呢x





	继母

part 1  
没人知道温哥华最大的亚裔黑帮组织“泰坦”的高层其实是一群吸血鬼，大家只以为首领李钟硕风流无度所以才会有好几个看上去年龄似乎差不多的儿子，儿子们姓氏各异也不过是因为随了母姓。而当李钟硕终于发出了自己的婚礼请帖，结婚对象的还是一个男人，也没谁觉得特别诧异。毕竟李钟硕坐在首领的位置上也有很多年了，底下那么多成年了的儿子，你要说他们对那个位置没有一丁点想法谁都不相信。这种情况下一个强有力的男性伴侣似乎是一个更好的选择——况且他的未婚伴侣李忠熙也不是什么善茬，一张娃娃脸总是笑眯眯的然而下手比谁都狠，只要出手就没有他解决不了的人。如今这两位联姻，受到邀请的各位都自觉备好了厚礼，哪个都惹不起，要是能结个善缘比什么都强。

不过话说回来，李钟硕的儿子们对这个继母的来历也并不都是很清楚，至少朴相范是这样的。跟其他人不一样，朴相范是纯种吸血鬼，亲生父母去世之前把他托付给李钟硕的时候他还不到一岁。李钟硕对他视如己出，宠溺有余而严厉不足。结果就是即便背负着特殊的身份，数十年来颠沛流离，朴相范依旧难得地养成了开朗乐天的性格。被转化而加入的哥哥弟弟们也都乐得护着他，不忍心让这一分他们早就失去了的纯真丢失。因此朴相范几乎完全没有参与到帮派事务中，对外他只是一个家庭背景有点特殊但总体还算听话懂事的高中生。他很高兴李忠熙能成为他的继母，在父亲把李忠熙带回家正式介绍给他们之后，朴相范终于过上了晚饭不是外卖，早餐不是干面包，午餐甚至有自制便当，需要家长签字的时候不用再苦苦等待不一定几点回来的父亲的幸福生活。“我真的好喜欢李忠熙啊，妈妈的照顾大概也就是这样了吧？我甚至有点想叫他妈妈……”婚礼开始前两个小时，没有被分配到任何任务的朴相范拉着躲懒的哥哥崔贤宇跑到厨房偷吃起了点心，他一边傻呵呵地笑着一边跟崔贤宇碎碎念。“他肯定不喜欢被叫妈妈的，别傻了。”崔贤宇的回答保持了他一贯的冷静，因此朴相范没能发现任何不对劲的地方，他甚至没对向来认真完成父亲吩咐的崔贤宇今天为何无心工作感到疑惑。事实上，崔贤宇仍没从昨晚巨大的震惊中缓过神来。

part 2  
昨夜崔贤宇回来时忘记带钥匙，直接爬了窗子。换了家居服之后他打算去厨房找点宵夜，下楼梯到一半却听见没开灯的起居室里隐隐传来些声音。不开灯没什么奇怪的，这栋房子里住的可都是吸血鬼，不过崔贤宇还是决定谨慎些。他小心翼翼蹲下身往起居室张望，却发现黑暗里蜷在沙发上的不是父亲，也不是他任何一个兄弟，而是李忠熙。李忠熙盯着手里的平板，脸上的表情像是哭又像是在笑，沙发前的茶几上摆着两瓶烈酒，其中一瓶已经空了，崔贤宇这才意识到他早就嗅到的酒味来自哪里，他还以为是他哪个兄弟喝多了留下来的。崔贤宇不是什么都不懂的朴相范，他深知李忠熙这种职业杀手绝不会放任自己沉溺于酒精，因此今夜这种情况绝对不正常。他正纠结是若无其事径直去厨房还是放弃今晚的宵夜计划，玄关处的大门被打开了。

李钟硕走了进来，大概因为闻到酒味而皱了皱眉，然后就看见了缩在沙发一角的李忠熙。李忠熙对晚归的李钟硕没有丝毫反应，这让崔贤宇更奇怪了，平时他们看上去就是一对模范情侣。李钟硕走上前直接一把夺过了李忠熙手里的平板，拥有血统带来的良好视力的崔贤宇看见父亲直接将平板恢复了出厂设置。李忠熙这时仿佛才回神一样，爬起来试图把平板抢回去，崔贤宇惊讶的看着平常对父亲柔顺恭敬的李忠熙此刻居然敢直接动手，然而大概由于酒精的作用，很快李忠熙的双手就被李钟硕牢牢控制住，人也被按在了地板上。

“你是不是忘了明天结婚？现在还在看柳济鸿，晚了吧？”

柳济鸿？崔贤宇听过这个名字，从极北迁到南朝鲜的天狼的一支，如今已基本控制了南朝鲜全部的地下版图。可是不管是天狼还是南朝鲜，跟“泰坦”都完全扯不上关系啊。

“是啊，明天才结，我今天再看一眼不可以吗？”李忠熙一开口便能听出来他确实是喝多了，声音含混舌头不听使唤，拖长的声调使得一句本应有气势的问句一下子软了下来，但是人却瞪着大眼睛毫不畏惧地直视着李钟硕，崔贤宇甚至注意到他露在外面的肌肉隐隐绷紧。李钟硕显然也没有大意，他直接用上了精神控制。吸血鬼无法反抗转化自己的人，李忠熙呻吟一声，彻底软了下来。“下不为例。”李钟硕埋头到对方颈侧，露出了尖牙，“别想他了，你需要的‘激素’我一样可以给。”

崔贤宇不记得他后来是怎么大气不敢出一口地回到房间的。只记得第二天一大早天还没亮，他本打算拿块面包就直接出门，却没想到父亲已经坐在餐桌边喝咖啡了。见他下来，李钟硕指了指对面明显为他准备的早餐，崔贤宇只好坐下来，味同嚼蜡地全部吃干净，李钟硕才满意地点点头，

“我一直觉得你是我最聪明的儿子。”

崔贤宇回到房间就把电脑里关于柳济鸿的搜索结果全部清空了。他确实是家族里聪明而理智大哥，非常清楚被李钟硕转化的自己在已经被发现意图的情况下没有任何搞小动作的可能。但是不是所有人都能跟他一样认得清现实——他发了好几条消息给最小的弟弟金孝钟都石沉大海，电话拨过去也没有人接听。

崔贤宇焦虑了起来。他早知道，早在父亲带李忠熙回家的那一天，餐桌上金孝钟的表情就不自然，只有一瞬，很快就被掩盖下去了，可能瞒得过别人，但是瞒不过一手带着他从人类转变成吸血鬼的崔贤宇，也可能瞒不过父亲。崔贤宇刚开始没当回事，金孝钟对长相可爱的男孩子有偏爱不是个秘密，可直到昨晚崔贤宇才突然想起来：金孝钟还是个人类的时候是南朝鲜人，那时候柳济鸿已经在南朝鲜建立起自己的帝国了。这之后的大半天里，崔贤宇都没能联系上金孝钟。他一边机械性地听从父亲的完成婚礼前最后的准备，一边担心金孝钟做出什么傻事。此刻他也只能一边陪着朴相范偷吃点心一边担忧，他想不到金孝钟此刻就在他头顶上两层李忠熙的更衣室里。

“我带你走。”瘦削的黑发青年对着眼前人说出承诺。

part 3  
金孝钟没想到能有机会再一次见到李忠熙，更没想到再一次见面双方会是名义上的儿子和准继母的关系。

金孝钟出身于南朝鲜最大的城市，虽然在他还是人类的那个年代，这座历史悠久的古城正遭受战火的接连摧残，天灾人祸逼迫许多平民不得不选择逃难。然而逃难路上也并不太平。兄长用自己的性命换得金孝钟多跑得远了些，可是还是很快被山匪追上。他绝望地闭上了眼睛，想象中的疼痛却迟迟没有降临，反倒是听得一声惨叫而后闻到一股一路上闻到过太多次的血腥味。他睁开眼睛，眼前的人看上去就是个普通的少年，一张娃娃脸笑眯眯的，如果金孝钟没有注意到对方金色的竖瞳，双手还没收起来的爪子和爪子尖端淋漓的鲜血的话。

“你……你……”金孝钟手指着那双绝对不属于人类的利爪，吓得说不出话。

“啊，被看到啦，我还以为你吓晕过去了呢，怎么这时候醒过来了呢？”娃娃脸少年笑嘻嘻地说，“看见了不该看见的东西可是要被灭口的哦。”看着金孝钟因绝望迅速灰败下去的脸色，娃娃脸少年忍不住哈哈大笑，“开玩笑的啦。你能站起来吗？不要到处乱讲，虽然你讲了大概也没人会相信。”发现金孝钟似乎还没有回过神来，娃娃脸少年懒得再逗他了。他胡乱在山匪的衣服上擦干净手上的血迹，起身准备离开。谁知就在这时一直呆愣的金孝钟突然扑过来抱紧了他的腿，求他带他走，只要能有一口吃的，干什么都行。娃娃脸少年表情略为难，思考良久却还是点了头，

“行吧，我带你走。”  
金孝钟的人生在这一刻完全改变了。

他跟着李忠熙加入了柳济鸿带领的组织，知道了他们并不是人类，也知道了跟他们关系一言难尽的另一个不属于人类的种族。他知道了他们都拥有人类无法企及的长寿，因此在李钟硕向他提出暗示之后他没有过多犹豫便决定请求李钟硕赐予他永生。当时他只想这样便可以拥有无尽的岁月陪伴他的恩人，谁知从此他的身体便再也不属于他自己了。崔贤宇教他遗忘，他自认为做到了，在远离家乡的大洋彼岸扎下根，甚至在听兄弟们提到那个拥有可爱代号的杀手其实也来自南朝鲜，真名跟他刻在心上的那个一模一样的时候也没有丝毫动容。直到他在自己家见到了他，他的手被牵在父亲手里，他身上的味道变成和他们一样的淡淡的血腥味，他尽心尽力承担起照顾儿子们和父亲的责任，他没有认出他。

这样也好，金孝钟想，他过得好的话就很好。

可惜金孝钟比崔贤宇更早地撞见李忠熙趁着父亲去北美谈生意的时候喝的醉醺醺，撞见他对着平板里的柳济鸿发愣，撞见他摇摇晃晃去倒水结果不小心绊到了椅子险些跌倒。金孝钟接住了杯子和他，听见怀里的人叫出他过去的代号，亲密地直接称呼他的名字，意识到李忠熙因为酒精而迟钝的大脑终于不再伪装。金孝钟把浑身软绵绵的人安顿到床上，李忠熙却不肯好好躺着，反而要往金孝钟怀里钻，一如许多许多年以前，刚到一个新环境的小孩再怎么假装坚强，夜里也要李忠熙抱着才能入睡，只不过现在双方角色掉了个个儿。金孝钟轻轻拍着怀里的人，终于没能忍住，慢慢问出了他离开之后发生的事，听到了他最后说的是“孝钟，我想回家”。

“好，我带你走。”金孝钟轻轻吻上李忠熙的头发，现在轮到长大了的孩子说出这句话。

part 4  
“贤宇哥，那天晚上你都看到了吧其实。”朴相范把最后一口纸杯蛋糕塞进嘴里，对着崔贤宇挤挤眼睛。

“什么？不不不不我听不懂你在说什么。”本就心里有事的崔贤宇被朴相范冷不丁这么一问，吓的心脏都快停跳了，连忙否认。朴相范咧嘴一笑，没有继续追问下去，而是自顾自说到，

“我啊，是真的好喜欢李忠熙，他让我感到幸福，我也希望他能得到幸福。所以我决定帮孝钟。”

“你真是疯了，”崔贤宇一脸一言难尽地看着这个单纯的弟弟，“那可是父亲！”

“我知道啊，可是我跟你们不一样，父亲并不能控制我。”朴相范认真地说，脸上既不是不知天高地厚的狂妄，也不是初生牛犊不怕虎的勇气，只是单纯的认真，和无与伦比的自信。崔贤宇一时不知道说什么，他看着这个他一直保护着，却也没真正重视过的弟弟，仿佛在看一头跃跃欲试准备挑战狼王宝座的年轻公狼。到底是纯血统么，崔贤宇苦笑，不，跟血统无关，金孝钟也下了他下不了的决心。果然只是自己太……崔贤宇摇了摇头，终于还是问出了“有什么需要哥哥帮忙的吗？”

“贤宇哥来跟我偷懒已经是在帮忙了其实。”朴相范嘻嘻一笑，仿佛回答崔贤宇的疑问一般，楼上传来巨大的爆炸声。朴相范拉起还没反应过来的崔贤宇，“快走哇哥，去外面看好戏啦！”


End file.
